


Earth Angel

by Luv4Fandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angel Wings, Eventual Smut, F/M, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, Protective Gabriel, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv4Fandoms/pseuds/Luv4Fandoms
Summary: Meeting up with her old friends The Winchesters, Liz meets a new face, but it's not his looks that first catch her eye, but the impressive gold wings that no one seems to mention. Join Liz as she hunts alongside the boys and finds herself in battle after battle with Gabriel's Supernatural exs.Based off of the Angel Courting Ritual by askpsychocas on Tumblrhttps://askpsychocas.tumblr.com/post/74994134890/angel-courting-rituals-modern-vs-traditional
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

  * **Step one: Recognize your intended**



Angels are warriors, no matter what rank. Most are attracted to strength of will and faith in their cause. Bright plumage is often utilized. Angels either grow in brighter feathers or they naturally change colour in order to lure in intended mates. Large, well-groomed wings is a sign of vitality.

Obviously, this is a step both modern and traditional courting rituals use.

"Earth angel, earth angel, will you be mine?  
My darling dear, love you all the time  
I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you"

I sang along as I drove down the road, my latest case bringing me back to my childhood state of Florida. There had been at least three people turn up dead recently, all with their hearts missing, so originally I thought it would be a werewolf, but there have been more and more people talking about the recent "Dogman" sightings...So...Skinwalker maybe? Either way, off I drove from the case I just finished up in Alabama, back home. My stomach growling loudly was the only other noise beside the radio and the car, and it was my indication that it was time to stop in at my favorite diner.  
A few more miles and I was pulling into the parking lot of "Sally's diner" a small little place off the beaten track, one you wouldn't find unless you knew about it or were taking the scenic route, but it was a diner that hadn't been touched by time since it opened back in the 50's, and it was a place I visited often when near. Once I parked I noticed a very familiar vehicle a few spaces down, and I couldn't help the smile that formed. Quickly stepping into the diner I was greeted with the smell of fresh brewed coffee and cooked onions...Ah...Home. Looking around I spotted who you knew would be here, the owners of that familiar car, Sam and Dean Winchester, but what really caught my eye was the person sitting with them,or rather the giant pair of gold wings that sat with them. I looked around, but no one seemed to notice them.  
'How does no one notice them?! Ok...maybe only hunters can see them? Maybe he makes them only visible to us...yeah it has to be something like that, just shrug it off Liz'  
I mean, Sam and Dean seemed to be getting along with whoever it was...somewhat well...Ok they looked kinda annoyed, Dean more than Sam. So the...Being couldn't be that bad,right?  
Heels clicked across checkerboard floors as I made my way over to their booth, the stranger's voice reaching me as I drew closer.  
"Come on Dean-o, you love me and you know it"  
"I swear Sam I'm going to kill him" Dean muttered while Sam just shook his head.  
"I thought I recognized that beauty out front,and I don't mean my car" I smiled, finally reaching the booth and catching the attention of all three men. The boy's smiles matched my own as they quickly stood from the booth.  
"Long time no see" Dean smiled, hugging me tightly before releasing me to Sam who was quick to get a hug in as well.  
"How have you been?" He asked.  
"Good, just came off a job, though I'm guessing we're here for the same reason" I laughed.  
"And who is this beauty?" The new voice spoke again, this time when I turned I could fully see the owner, and well...I was not disappointed. Golden brown hair swept back over a face that couldn't have been much older than the boys, whiskey colored eyes filled with mirth, and...something else, and a smile that was both inviting and also showed mischievousness. To say that the man...Being...was gorgeous would be an understatement, and the golden wings really suited him, both in appearance and, what you suspected to be a very flashy, playful personality.  
"Well hey there sweetie, they call me Liz, nice to meet you" I smiled, holding out my hand for him.  
"Nice to meet you too" he smirked while taking my hand and kissing the back on it, his eyes never leaving mine before he gave me a wink.  
"Ok ok that's enough Gabriel" Dean spoke, causing Gabriel to let go of my hand and me to laugh.  
"So, what's a beautiful classy lady like you doing hanging out with these two lumberjacks?" Gabriel asked, scooting over and patting the seat beside him, I sat down before Sam or Dean could protest, but made sure to watch out for his wings, it was bad enough the poor guy was tucking them as much as he could, I didn't wanna sit on them by accident.  
"They helped me out on a case a few years ago, we've just kept in touch ever since" I shrugged  
"They help when I need it and I help when they need it," I added with a smile.  
"Wait...You're a hunter?" Gabriel asked, looking honestly shocked.  
"What? Women can't be hunters?" I teased, he opened his mouth to speak before someone chimed in.  
"Here are your drinks, your food will be out soo- Liz! It's good to see you!" The young waitress smiled, Maddie and I were good friends since I started coming to the diner, after I politely publicly embarrassed and pretty much shamed a dude who was grossly hitting on and harassing her.  
"It's good to see you too sweetie" I smiled, leaning up to hug her when she leaned down.  
"Just passing through again?"  
"I may be staying a couple of days this time"  
"Well we are always open for you" she winked before asking  
"Your usual?"  
"You know me so well Mads" I smiled, she smiled back and with a nod turned to leave.  
"You must come here often" Sam laughed  
"As often as I can when I'm near" I smiled.  
"So, back to the fact that your friend here doesn't think girls can be hunters" I smirked.  
"Now I never said that" Gabriel defended himself which caused Sam and Dean to crack a smile.  
"I just mean...You don't...there seems to be a uniform with this type of work"  
"Flannel?" I asked with a laugh.  
"Exactly! And you...Well" he gestured to my figure, my blue polka dotted 50's style top, black cigarette pants, and saddle shoes. my makeup light except a winged liner and bright red lips...it was true...I didn't look like a hunter.  
"Sorry, I left my plaid dress in my bag" I smiled.  
"I'll take it as a compliment though," I added, giving him a wink.  
"So you're saying Liz is too pretty to be a hunter?" Sam asked  
"Oh don't worry Sam, you're pretty too" I smiled causing him to chuckle.  
"Isn't he though? I keep telling him that" Gabriel teased and I couldn't help but laugh at it, especially when Sam just rolled his eyes.  
"Ok now that we have established that Liz and Sam are both pretty" Dean started, earning a glare from his brother.  
"I'm guessing you're here for this case too," he added.  
"Yeah,though I'm a bit stumped"  
"What's there to be stumped about, classic werewolf" Dean stated.  
"See that's what I thought too, until I noticed all of the Dogman sightings being reported recently." I started, leaning onto the table to lower my voice.  
"Wait Dogman, really?" Dean asked mockingly.  
"Mock all you want to, but I know a hoax from real and Dean, we don't have another moon landing on our hands here"  
"Skinwalker?"Sam suggested  
"Possibly, but I've never seen one like this, legit looked like the classic wolf on two legs deal" I stated, leaning back in the seat when I heard footsteps approaching.  
"Here you are! One bacon deluxe burger, one complete breakfast combo, and two mega waffle plates. And here is your coffee Liz" Maddie smiled.  
"Thank you" Sam and I smiled, Dean already eating, Maddie nodded and left again, I turned to pour syrup onto my waffles when I noticed eyes on me, turning my head I was met with wide eyes and a smile.  
"Yes Gabe?" I asked before returning to my syrup task.  
"Nothing just...Where have you been all my life?" He asked, causing me to laugh while cutting into my waffles.  
"Mostly in Florida" I shrugged  
"Until later on, then...well...then I guess it was just catch me if you can" I winked, popping a piece of the sugary goodness in my mouth and giving a small moan at the flavor.  
"Still the best waffles ever"  
"So we are thinking what? New monster? A-a skinwolf? Werewalker?" Dean asked.  
"Possibly?" I answered  
"A werewolf and skinwalker danced the lambda?"Gabriel asked, I simply shrugged.  
"Love is love, who are we to judge what two different species do"  
"Yeah expect when that offspring starts killing people"  
"Well one good thing, silver kills them both" Sam replied  
"There we go, Sam always coming in with the silver lining" I spoke.  
"Pun intended?"Gabriel asked before taking another bite.  
"Happy accident" I smiled.  
As I ate I noticed that neither of the boys mentioned Gabriel's wings, even as they twitched and ruffled from being constrained for so long, poor guy, I hoped it didn't hurt. But the fact that no one had brought it up made me wonder if it was rude to mention them? Or was this such a common occurrence that they were simply used to them? Either way I watched them spread a bit wider while Gabriel stretched once the four of us were outside the diner, I could see now that the color wasn't simply gold, but an array of gold-ish shades, going from a dark gold almost bronze at the base of each feather, up to an almost honey color at each tip. They did shine a bit in the sun but they weren't the glittering gold I had originally thought they were. Though, even in their half stretched state I could tell that they were massive, and if unfurled fully would be very intimidating.  
"So, until we know what we are dealing with, why don't you let us handle it" Dean started, but I quickly cut him off.  
"Uh no. We ain't doing this damsel in distress thing, I can hold my own just as well as you two can and you know it. And besides, you know this town? These people really well?" After a moment of silence I continued.  
"Exactly, so I'm part of this case like it or not" I finished, crossing my arms over my chest.  
"You tell em sweetcheeks!" Gabriel spoke, walking up beside me. I noticed now that we weren't sitting, due to my heels I was a few inches taller than him.  
"So where is the scooby gang off to first?" He asked.  
"Ok fine!" Dean sighed.  
"Dean why don't you and Gabriel go to the morgue and Liz and I-" Sam started before Dean and Gabriel both interrupted.  
"No I am not getting stuck with him" came from Dean while  
"Hey hey how come you get Liz?" Came from Gabriel.  
"Hey, the only reason you're even here is because Cas suggested that we take you along" Dean pointed at Gabriel who simply rolled his eyes and looked away from Dean.  
"Ok Sam and Dean you two go talk to the families, you're better at that, Gabriel and I will go check out the stiffs" I smiled before turning and making my way to my car before they could say anything. I looked back at Gabriel but found him right beside me.  
"I love a woman who can take charge" he winked, I couldn't help but laugh.  
"Hunting with those two, you have to, otherwise they steal all the action" I smiled while climbing in the driver seat, I noticed that Gabriel hesitated to climb in, and for a moment I wondered if he was afraid of my driving, but upon leaning over to tease him about it I noticed him looking at my car. I knew she was a beauty, a white 1958 Chevy Impala with gold accents, our cars were the first thing Dean and I bonded over. But what really seemed to be holding his attention was the gold pinstriped wings and name of my car...Angel.  
"See something you like?" I giggled, catching his attention as he looked through the window at me, a smile forming before he opened the door and hopped in.  
"And soft seats" he said while moving around.  
"You really know how to spoil a guy"  
"What can I say? I like to treat my men well" I chuckled while backing out of the diner and making my way to the morgue.  
"So what was that about someone suggesting that the boys take you along for a ride?" I asked after a moment.  
"Ugh, my little brother Cas decided that it would be a grand ole time if I tagged along with Scully and Mulder, said it would be a good bonding experience" he explained.  
"And is it? Do you feel bonded?" I giggled.  
"I wouldn't mind bonding with you" he smirked, wiggling his brows and earning another laugh from me.  
"Sorry sweetie, I ain't that type of gal" I replied while pulling up into the parking lot.  
"So is this where we get to pull out our fake badges and pretend to be the FBI?" He asked, raising his hand like he was about to snap his fingers.  
"Nope,this is the part where the sheriff knows that I'm a hunter and anything weird that comes in I get a call about" I smiled while stepping out.  
"Aww, I wanted to play criminal minds" he pouted, and I had to admit, he could rival Sam in adorableness.  
"Sorry sweetie, maybe some other time" I patted his shoulder before leading the way. Just as I had said, the sheriff let us look at the bodies right away, and yeah...All signs pointed to either werewolf or skinwalker.  
"Well it looks like I'll have to get my silver bullets ready" I sighed while pulling the sheet back on the third vic, Gabriel walked around the room, looking at random things, and for a moment I watched his wings easily avoid everything they might hit before I turned my attention back to the body.  
"You really don't have a problem with any of this do you?" Gabriel asked from across the body.  
"An innocent person dead? Yeah I got a lot of problems with it"  
"No not that, this" he gestured to the body  
"Looking at dead bodies, hunting monsters, most women I've met wouldn't go near this kind of stuff"  
"Sweetie no offence but it sounds like you've been hanging out with little girls then, not women" I smirked while meeting his eyes, his wings ruffled behind him in almost a shiver motion, jerking slightly open for a split second before hiding behind him again.  
"You know...Maybe you're right" he spoke, his voice quiet, almost as if he were speaking to himself instead of me. I tore my eyes away from his to look back at the body, a young girl, no older than nineteen, heart gone and a lot of her guts too.  
"Wait" I tilted my head trying to get a better look at what was attached to where her intestines used to be.  
"Hand me those tweezers please" I asked Gabriel, motioning towards the table behind him. He quickly handed them to me and I plucked the strange fibers off of the body.  
"Well agent, any ideas?" Gabriel asked.  
"That my lovely partner...Is wolf fur" I stated before adding  
"So skinwalker"  
"Or Dean-o was right and we are dealing with a skinwolf" Gabriel replied.  
"Let's stick with werewalker" I spoke, pushing the body back into its freezer and tossing the gloves off on my way to the door.  
"Skinwolf sounds like some really weird porno you'd find on the wrong side of the internet at like one in the morning" I laughed  
"You sound like you're speaking from experience, something you'd like to share with the class?"  
"Trust me, no, I'll leave all the weird stuff to my family" I told him before calling Dean to tell him what we had found, he explained that all three of the vics had gone hiking out at the major state park where their bodies were found. So I agreed to head there and we'd all check it out.  
"So you're family, they hunters too?" Gabriel asked when I pulled back out onto the road.  
"I'll tell you about mine if you tell me about yours" I smiled, watching him from the corner of your eye. I was hoping maybe some info on his family would help me figure out what he was because honestly the wings were throwing me. My first thought of course was an angel but...I had never met one before...I suppose there could be angels out there, perhaps in hiding or fallen, but if he was hiding why did he show his wings to every hunter? So maybe he was something else? His wings were sure majestic enough to be angelic that was for sure, I had noticed it when you left the police station, the way his wings seemed...brighter almost. They were lighter in color, the base of each feather now a burnt gold instead of bronze, to a lighter honey color at the tips, but what caught my eye was how much more they shined than they did at the diner.  
'Maybe the color is attached to his mood?'  
"Not much for me to say sweetcheeks, brothers are douches, love em to death but, and dad...dad left a while ago" he stated, his voice lowering at the last part.  
"Yeah my dad left a while ago too" I nodded.  
"Is that the reason you started hunting?" He asked.  
"Partially, after he left my mom got back together with her first husband..he's a hunter so..didn't take long for all us kids to get into it"  
"How many siblings you got?"he asked  
"Six counting step siblings. Got one half brother, two blood brothers, a step brother and step sister" Gabriel let out a low whistle that made me laugh.  
"Yeah I know, the kicker, I'm the youngest out of them all"  
"Yeah me too, but, that just means that we are the final perfect outcome, all the others were just prototypes" he said with a wave of his hand. I couldn't stop the laugh even if I wanted to, and the look on his face almost made me wonder if his whole goal was to do just that.  
"I am so using that at the next family gathering" I told him once I had finally caught my breath.  
"So…"Gabriel started after a moment of silence.  
"Have you ever wanted to do anything other than hunting?" He asked  
"Don't really know" I shrugged  
"I've been doing this since I was nine so" I stated.  
"So? You've got your whole life ahead of you! Come on, ever wanted to travel?" He asked  
"I do travel" I smirked, causing him to roll his eyes.  
"Outside of the country, France, Italy, places like that"  
"Oh, yeah I guess I always wanted to visit like England. But work keeps me pretty busy, and it's not like hunting really pays the bills" I laughed while pulling up into the park's entrance near Dean's car. You heard Gabriel mumble something as I got out, but it was too low for you to understand, and Dean started talking as soon as I got out.  
"So what did you find out?"  
"That you may actually be right" I replied as you made your way over to them.  
"That doesn't happen often" Sam joked, earning a glare from Dean.  
"The vics were all missing hearts sure, but I found fur on one of them as well"  
"Could just be an animal that left that" Sam added  
"Wolf fur? Gray wolf fur? Not here in Florida" I replied  
"How do you know it was wolf fur?" Dean asked  
"My stepdad hunts, more than just monsters, I know my fur" I laughed.  
"Ok well, everyone have their silver?" Sam asked, to which I showed my two loaded pistols and knife. He and Dean nodded before leading the way, leaving Gabriel and I to trail behind.  
"You always carry those around?" He asked, nodding towards my weapons.  
"Always best to be prepared" I winked, watching as a smile spread on his lips and his wings ruffle behind him. I found myself once again curious about them, were they attached to his emotions? Could he move them like an actual bird? Or did they just kinda do their own thing? They were the same colors as in the car but now with the bright sunlight peeking through the trees, they shimmered much more when you weren't looking right at them, like only if you caught them out of your peripheral did they look like metal. The hike was fairly quiet, the sounds of our collective footfalls and the creatures of the forest the only things meeting my ears, nothing seemed out of place-until we all reached the middle of the park. I knew that there was an old ranger station out this far, had been since the park was zoned, but a while ago they decided to make a new ranger station closer to the trailhead and exit, figuring it would be better than in the middle if someone were to get lost out here. The sounds of a branch snapping behind us had both Gabriel and I turning to look, but not being able to see anything.  
"Gabriel?" Sam asked quietly while surveying our surroundings.  
"There's something there," he replied, eyes darting around the treeline.  
"Just one?" I asked, slowly reaching for my gun.  
"No, there's four of them," he stated.  
"Four?" Dean asked just before something lunged at him, knocking him over and causing him to let out a grunt.  
"Dean!" Sam shouted, turning and shooting the beast as it pinned Dean, jaws snapping at his face while he pushed back. One clip in and finally the thing fell over, motionless beside Dean who quickly got up.  
"What the hell is that?!" Dean shouted, wiping the things blood from his face.  
"Werewalker" I replied, looking over at the beast who did in fact resemble the beast from every werewolf movie I had seen. The body not quite human but not quite wolf, shaggy gray fur covering the stretched skin, hands and feet now clawed appendages, and the face having a long snout filled with long sharp teeth.  
"Ok that...That isn't natural" Dean spoke, finally regaining his breath.  
"Well one good thing, your gunshots and girlish screams chased the other three off" Gabriel stated, still looking around.  
"I did not scream" Dean quickly defended, to which Gabriel simply smirked, man he really loved messing with them, and honestly it was quite comical how easily he could do it.  
"We need to find the others" Sam quickly spoke, getting everyone back on task.  
"There is an old ranger station not far, that might be their hideout" I told them, already stepping ahead, we needed to get this done, and we needed to do it quickly, if these things got out of state it could lead to a trail of bloody bodies and fast. Gabriel quickly caught up, flanking my right but also slightly in front, the boys on my left. Man if a girl ever wanted to feel protected this was the group to hunt with. About fifteen more minutes of hiking and we could see the collapsing roof of the old station. The building had long since started to decay, broken windows from rowdy teens, and holes in the walls and roof from most likely the same cause.  
"Anything?" I asked, glancing over at Gabriel who's eyes were focused on the building.  
"Two inside"  
"Werewalker or?" I inquired further, watching as he focused.  
"One's just a skinwalker...The other" he started, trailing off as his eyes widened before he muttered "shit" just as something could be heard running through the trees to our right. Quickly pushing Gabriel aside I unloaded my clip into the beast as it leapt from the brush, dodging it as it's limp body fell to the ground where I had been standing. I was about to ask if he was ok when we heard more noise from our left, Sam and Dean were only able to get a few shots off before they found themselves thrown, Gabriel ran over, an odd silver blade in hand as he began to fight one of the beasts. I reached for my other gun, about to go help when I found myself face first on the ground, a weight holding me down as a growl echoed behind me.  
"You stupid hunter bitch!" She yelled, before her weight left my back and I felt her gripping my collar, I reached back to grab her hand but soon I was sent flying. My body collided with the tree before I even felt it, a grunt slipping past my lips as I hit the ground.  
"Liz!" I could hear Dean yell while I tried to fight off the dizziness.  
"You three will not interfere!" She shouted, before letting out a whistle, which was soon followed by the growls and heavy footfalls of more beasts. Who the hell was this woman? Finding my balance I rose to my feet, gun in hand and pointed towards her before she turned to look at me again, a smile on her face revealing sharp teeth. She wasn't the same as them...she was just a werewolf.  
"That's cute" she spoke, turning fully towards me now.  
"So what did he tell you huh? Or did he just give you a fun night and you were hooked?" She asked, slowly advancing towards me.  
"What?" My face showed true confusion at her words, what the hell was she talking about?  
"Gabriel" she stated, as if that would explain everything.  
"He won't stay, he'll just up and leave one day, no goodbye, no anything" she added...oh...oh she thinks.  
"And you'll look everywhere for him, cause he was the only one that ever made you feel alive"  
"Listen lady, I don't know what you think, but he and I just met today," I explained.  
"Doesn't matter, you're an obstacle, and I'll be damned if I lose him again"she spoke, bolting forward and grabbing my gun before I could get off any shots, her other hand grabbing my wrist and slinging me into a nearby tree. I could hear more gunfire, everyone else still struggling with the werewalkers as I tried to grab my knife.  
"Oh no you don't!" She yelled, punching me in the stomach before throwing me back towards the station. I gasped for the air I had lost upon impact, when her face came into view again, her body pinning mine down as her mouth stretched into a smile. I glanced around, Gabriel, was helping Sam finish off one beast while Dean quickly killed another, but what caught my eye was the silver knife nearby, within arms reach, it looked just like the one Gabriel held but he still had his, so this must have fallen off one of the boys? At that moment I didn't care, looking back at the woman as she hovered closer.  
"You know, I would turn you, make you one of my pack, but you see...You'd still be in the way..so I think I'll just kill you instead, easier that way" she spoke, mouth opening and starting to lunge forward when her body halted, mouth slowly closing while her eyes widened and she leaned back, examining the blade that now protruded from her ribcage.  
"You're right killing is easier" I told her, watching as she slowly fell to the side, her body still as I yanked the blade out of her heart. I pushed her body fully off of me and stood, looking over at the boys who looked just as disheveled. I turned back to the station, remembering Gabriel had said there was a skinwalker in there as well, but the sight I was met with wasn't what I was expecting. A young boy, no older than eighteen was chained to the wall, the lower half of his body already changing to that of one of the beasts.  
"What the hell?" I heard Dean's rough voice ask beside me, we all looked at the kid, barely breathing and too weak to even open his eyes, but somehow found his voice.  
"Please" he begged, his pitiful noise causing my eyes to tear up.  
"Don't let me become like them" he added, we all looked at him for a moment, this poor kid, life barely begun and he was already a skinwalker...Now he was becoming...Something even worse. I looked away as Dean lifted his gun, seeming to be the only one that had the will to give into the kids request. The sharp sound of the shot rang out and my body jumped a bit, before feeling a hand rest on my shoulder, I looked up to be met with a comforting honey gaze and I nodded at his unspoken message 'it was for the best'.

Night had fallen by the time we had dug a hole big enough to put all the bodies in and we stood for a moment after Dean threw the match.  
"So..I have a question" I started.  
"I have a lot- Like who the hell was that?" Dean added as we all looked at Gabriel, who never took his eyes off the fire.  
"Her name was Sophia, we met...a while ago"he started  
"We had a fling for a bit and then it ended, I'm all for getting crazy, but she was an animal in bed" he added, trying to lighten the mood, but if the resting bitch faces Sam and Dean were giving him were anything to go by, it wasn't working.  
"So you mean I almost got killed by your crazy ex girlfriend?" I asked, arms crossed.  
"One, I didn't think I would ever see her again, and two, your handled yourself beautifully sugarplum, even against an alpha, you two boneheads need to take notes from this one" Gabriel spoke, gesturing towards me, but his last quip wasn't what caught the boys ears, or mine.  
"Alpha?!" I asked, looking down at the now burnt body.  
"That was an Alpha?" Sam asked, eyes never leaving Gabriel's form while Dean looked upset.  
"Liz just went toe to toe with a fucking alpha?"  
"And she won! She's a lot tougher than she looks." He smiled, walking up behind me and placing his hands on my shoulders.  
"You son of a-" Dean started but I cut off his no doubt, bloody rant about killing Gabe.  
"That's how she was turning them so easily, the Skinwalkers"  
"Seems like it, Sophia always said she would do anything to make her pack strong again"Gabriel confirmed.  
"I wonder if the bunker has anything about alphas doing stuff like this in the past" Sam spoke, by his quiet tone I knew he was speaking more to himself than anyone else but his words made my ears perk up.  
"Bunker?" I asked.  
"Yeah it's…" he started but seemed unsure on how to proceed.  
"Our home" Dean provided, looking over at Sam.  
"Home" I nodded, sure I had a family, but home wasn't something I had for a while. We kinda jumped from safe house to safe house making sure everyone was ok. As if sensing my declining mood, Gabriel draped his arm around my shoulder, the body heat seeping through my cardigan and warming the skin I hadn't even realized was cold. But what really caught my attention was the golden wing that also came to wrap around me as well, the fire causing a more orange glow to overtake the gold, but they still shimmered in the flickering light, and they almost seemed...Fuller.  
"How about we go grab some food, I know I could eat, how about you sweets?" He asked, his face inches from mine as I watched the light of the fire dance across his honey gaze, almost causing them to become the same color as his wings.  
"Yeah, I could eat" I nodded.  
"Alright, let's head out"Dean spoke, turning to leave.  
"And uh, if you don't have any more cases...You can come back to the bunker with us, there's plenty of room" Sam suggested, Dean looking back as they both waited for my answer, I thought for a moment, all I really did was travel from case to case, it would be nice to rest for a bit.  
"I'd like that" I smiled, Sam's grin mirroring mine while Dean gave a small smirk. We all began to walk towards the trailhead but I noticed that Gabriel hadn't followed, looking back I noticed he was still by the fire, staring at the now pile of ashes.  
'He must be remembering the times he had with her' I thought, and for some reason that thought made my stomach feel uneasy, confused I pushed those feelings aside, they didn't make sense anyways, instead my gaze landed again on Gabriel before I called out.  
"You comin' sweetie?" My voice seemingly knocking him out of whatever trance he was in because his head soon lifted so that our eyes locked once more, but this time there was something different in his stare and I watched as his wings rose high above him, stretching out to their full size. The thick mass of feathers glinting in an unearthly way in the flickering light, and for a moment it didn't seem like I was looking at a human form, instead I could almost make out a golden light, something that both held form and didn't, something that seemed ancient and unknown. My breath caught in my throat and I wondered for what felt like the hundredth time today just what he was. Our stare never broke, and I realized what I was seeing lingering in his stare...Determination.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A modern day witch hunt leads Liz to confessing some things about her past, falling a little bit more for Gabriel, and fighting off another ex.
> 
> Based off of the Angel Courting Ritual by Askpsychocas on Tumblr.  
> https://askpsychocas.tumblr.com/post/74994134890/angel-courting-rituals-modern-vs-traditional

  * **Step two: Make your intention known**



Sometimes your intended will not recognize your intent straight off. There are a number of ways angels would seek to subtly inform their intended.

  * Making eye contact is essential.
  * Make sure your intended recognizes your impressive plumage and strength.
  * Personal space _must_ be intruded on as often as possible.



If all else fails an angel might simply tell their intended.

  * Traditional courting outlines this, and if the intention is accepted you may proceed to the next step. An angel may also receive a courting trinket as a sign of intent and goodwill if they accept the courting. Angels can only court one other at a time. Neither the wooer or the wooed are allowed to accept advances, or give advances to another.
  * Modern courting is more direct, in which an angel would simply ask to go out on a date, perhaps with a smile. Smiling and good humor are not necessary for any courting, but most are apt to use it when trying to woo a human, as they get confused without such things. Exclusivity is not necessary.



Earth angel, Earth angel, the one I adore  
Love you forever, and ever more.  
I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you.

I hadn't planned on living with the boys, stay a few days sure, then back on the road...But here I am, a week in, still at the bunker and helping them look for a new case. It was actually really easy living with them, growing up with older brothers probably helped, that and the fact Sam and Dean were just easy to get along with. I had met their friend, and Gabriel's brother,Castiel a few days into my stay, a very quiet guy who would randomly appear out of nowhere, which I noticed Gabriel did often as well. The thing was-Castiel didn't have wings,or at least if he did, he didn't show them off like Gabriel. I also noticed that most of the time when Cas would show up, Gabriel would be gone, and if he did show up Cas would excuse himself quickly. Speaking of Gabriel, he had been acting...odd? Or maybe it was normal for him? I noticed that Cas often stood extremely close to Dean a lot, so maybe invasion of personal space was just a family thing? Either way I noticed Gabriel seemed to always find a way to be very close. Reading some lure in the library? Gabriel plops himself in the seat next to me. Looking up some cases on my laptop while on the couch? Gabriel appears out of nowhere right next to me, causing me to almost throw my computer. One time I was even baking a pie as sort of a thank you to the boys and when I turned around Gabriel was right there, causing me to jump and almost fall backwards, and of course him making a joke about me "falling for him" when he caught me. Another thing was the fact that Gabriel was always the first one to help if I needed to get something out of storage for the boys that I didn't realize would be as heavy as it was, or anything needing a lot of strength really. I would have joked about not being a damsel in distress, but it seemed he already knew that as he would only help when he knew I would really need it. He also seemed to be almost flaunting his wings more, or at least happily stretching them often, I had noticed that they seemed much fuller than they did back on the hunt, they were still the same beautiful golden color, but they seemed...Healthier? They were impressive really, but I tried not to get caught looking at them, I still didn't know what the custom was since no one talked about them. Another thing Gabe did was a lot was eye contact, which for someone like me who usually never held eye contact for long, it was different-or maybe it was cause Gabriel had such pretty eyes that one just had to look away from them or you would be lost forever. Either way when I spoke I always seemed to have his full attention,which, after growing up around guys that would just brush you off cause you were both a girl and the youngest, was nice. It took a couple more days before we got a new case, a bunch of women being killed by their boyfriends, fiance, husbands, all of who claimed they didn't remember doing the killings. The case came in from the boy's friend Jody in Sioux Falls,so right away we were loading up our cars and heading out. Jody had emailed the police reports to Sam who in turn emailed them to me, which Gabriel read while I followed the boys.   
"So, first up we have the lovely Mr and Mrs Tucker. Married for thirty years, two kids, and a dog...Is that just the thing to do? Kids leave the nest, the house is empty,it's finally you and your wife again after eighteen plus years and you think, what do we do now? I know! Let's get a dog!" Gabriel laughed.  
"One, dogs are awesome" I started with a smile  
"Oh don't get me wrong, I love them, used to have a little Jack Russel myself, but it just seems to be what people do" Gabe added  
"That is true...I wonder why that is...Dangit Gabe now you have me wondering why old people insist on pushing their love onto animals instead of focusing on this case" I laughed, which caused him to chuckle as well before he turned back to the computer.  
"Always ready to be a distraction sugarplum"  
"So what did the lovely Mr Tucker have to say for why he slaughtered his wife?" I asked.  
"Well, it says here that he said, and I quote, I don't know what came over me, I loved my wife, she was my everything, sure we had our problems but doesn't every couple?"   
"Not problems that are bad enough to kill over"  
"Says he doesn't remember the act, just before and after the deed"   
"And all of the men say this?" Gabriel quickly scanned the files before replying  
"Yup, everyone is a blank"   
"So we have how many couples?"  
"Six, three happily married, one engaged, and two dating" I thought about it for a moment, couples that seemingly had no problems but the woman always ended up dead, at the males hand.  
"I can see the gears turning in that pretty little head of yours" Gabriel spoke, breaking the silence of the car.  
"Come on" he added, closing the laptop and giving me his full attention. I looked over for a moment and almost wished I hadn't, there he went with the eye contact again-had they always had an almost gold color to them? Like they could match his wings? As if sensing my fascination a grin spread on his face before he spoke again.  
"Like a buddy cop movie, you can be the serious one who's all about the job"  
"And which one are you?" I asked with a smile, finally able to break my gaze away.  
"The loveable comic relief of course!" He smiled.  
"Now come on Sugar, you're already thinking something"  
"Well for one, these couples weren't as happy as they said they were"  
"Duh"  
"And it's the men who kill the women"  
"Correct"  
"As subconsciously I bet, a brutal way to get out of said problemed relationship.  
"Ok, I think I am picking up what you're putting down"  
"What is probably the number one thing that can put the final nail in the coffin on a man ending a relationship?"   
"A beautiful woman"  
"Exactly my lovely partner, throw in a little supernatural flair to that and we may have men forgetting just what they were doing"  
"Don't let anybody ever tell you that you're just a pretty face" he smiled.  
"Oh Sweetheart I am so much more than just a pretty face" I replied with a wink, watching as his wings ruffle a bit at the action.  
"I also have enough issues to fill Texas" I laughed, watching as he laughed as well, one which I hadn't seen before, this one looked far more..Relaxed.  
"Don't we all Sugar, don't we all"

A couple of gas stops later and we were parking outside of the Sioux Falls police station. I had changed into more of a "detective" style outfit consisting of a white button up top, black blazer, black pencil skirt and black heels at the last gas stop. Though keeping my focus on the road after that was hard since Gabriel had also changed, and boy did he pull off a suit. The black button down tucked into black slacks and partially hidden under a black blazer and tie, ZZTop's words never rang so true until that moment, every girl really was crazy about a sharp dressed man. I tried to keep my eyes on the road as much as possible, especially after getting caught twice by those golden honey eyes, but if the extra confidence in his walk on our way into the station said anything it was that he had noticed every glance.   
"There you two a--" a woman's voice spoke behind us but stopped suddenly, I turned towards the sound, noticing a woman who appeared in her late thirties, or maybe early forties.  
"Jody, this is Liz and Gabriel" Sam told her while making his way over to her, followed by Dean.  
"Oh right, yeah sorry you mentioned them on the phone, it's been a crazy week" she sighed.  
"You ok?" Dean asked, his hand resting on her shoulder, she smiled at him and patted his hand.  
"Yeah, just...I knew these people, they were all happy...Normal"   
"Nothing out of the ordinary?" Sam asked  
"Unless you count Jamie not going to the bakery the night before she...she was forever bugging Cathy about how her wedding cake was coming along"   
"That's why I called you guys, it doesn't look like it's up your alley, but something's not right here"   
"And Claire?" Dean asked sternly  
"I told her to stay out of this one but you know how she is"   
"Alright well we're gonna need to talk to the husbands" Sam told her.  
"Well we have three of them here, the other two were cases Donna sent over"  
"So this thing started someplace else?" I asked, seemingly making the trio remember Gabe and I were still here.  
"Over in Hibbing Minnesota" Jody replied before smiling.  
"Sorry, I'm Sheriff Mills, Sam and Dean told me about you two" She added, shaking both of our hands.  
"Pleasure to meet you Sheriff" Gabriel smiled, and I couldn't stop myself from looking over at him. He really could go from playful to professional if the situation called for it couldn't he?   
"Right well, come on there are already two of the men in the interrogation rooms" she told us before leading the way. Dean and Sam took Martin Cowell, boyfriend to Stacy Young. While Gabriel and I took Jason Smith, fiance to Jamie Wilde. The man seemed regretful enough upon first glance, around mid thirties, black hair partially hiding brown eyes that were red from crying.   
"Hello Mr.Smith I'm Agent Rose and this is my partner--" shit, I realized quickly, Gabriel and I hadn't talked about his fake FBI name.  
"Agent Speight" he added, seeming realizing just as soon as I had.   
"I think you may already know why we're here" I stated as we both sat on the other side of the table.  
"Because of what I did to--I didn't mean to,"Jason stated, soon falling into tears.  
"We just want to understand, we need you to tell us what happened," Gabriel explained,easily falling into his role. After a moment Jason started talking.  
"We were out with our wedding planner, she was showing us a venue, this really fancy mansion, hell, it almost could have been a castle" he stopped to collect himself before continuing.   
"Jamie always wanted to be a princess, so this place was perfect, even if it was expensive. We booked it and made our way home--We ate, went to bed...Jamie was still talking about the place" he laughed, seeming to remember how excited she had been.  
"The next thing I know, I'm standing over her body..I don't…I don't know what happened" he trailed off into a whisper.  
"Did you ever become irritated by Jamie wanting expensive things?" Gabriel asked calmly.  
"I mean, she could get crazy but...I guess I kinda knew what I was getting into, Jamie came from a well off family...They always said she was too good for me...Guess they were right"  
"Did you ever think about leaving Jamie?" I asked   
"No never I-I mean…"  
"Never looked at another woman? Never thought maybe life would be easier with someone else,maybe someone with a cheaper taste?"  
The room went quiet for a moment before he sighed.  
"There was once, Jamie had been getting crazy with all this wedding stuff..I just...I needed a break. So I said I was going to have a guy's night, and I went out of town, alone. I went to a bar, and met a girl there and...I'm not proud of what I did ok, but I would never have killed Jamie, if I didn't want to be with her I would have just left."  
Before I could say anything a knock sounded at the door, Dean peeked his head in and motioned for us to come out.  
"So do you think I'm guilty?" Jason asked when we stood up.  
"Of killing your fiance, I can't share that. Of being stupidly unfaithful simply because times got hard, yeah, you're guilty of that" I stated before walking out, Gabriel following.   
"You ok?" He asked as we made our way to Dean and Sam.  
"Yeah just-long story" I sighed.  
"So what were you able to find out?" Sam asked.  
"Well he doesn't remember doing the deed as far as killing Jamie" Gabriel told him  
"What do you mean as far as?"  
"Well he did confess to getting it on with a random girl at the bar one night" Gabe added  
"Really?" Jody asked, shocked.   
"They seemed so happy"  
"Martin confessed to cheating on Stacy as well" Dean added   
"So we have two unfaithful men" Gabe stated  
"I wonder if the others were able to keep it in their pants?" I wondered out loud.  
"Right, why don't Dean and I go talk to Larry Tucker, Jody, if you could call Donna and ask them if there is any way to find out if their two cases were ever unfaithful or if anything odd happened before the killings?" Sam asked.  
"Yeah I'll get right on it" Jody nodded before heading to her office to make the call.  
"Jason had mentioned checking out a venue the day he killed Jamie, maybe we could check that out?" Gabriel asked with a shug.  
"That's actually a good idea, maybe someone there saw something or someone suspicious" I nodded, before looking back at the boys who nodded as well. I stopped one of the officers who was walking past to get directions to a mansion in town that could pass as a castle like, lucky for us there was only one. Willington Manor, a spacious 20 bedroom 10 bath home that had a pool,hot tub, tennis court, large outdoor garden, and an extra 20 acres of green grass.  
"Ever feel like you're in the wrong line of work?" I asked as we parked in front.  
"If only you could have it all right?" Gabe asked as we stepped out.  
"If only"   
"Would you really want something like this?" He asked while we walked up the stairs.  
"Eh, maybe not this, too many rooms to clean. But this much land would be nice,"  
"You seem like a farm girl" he smiled before knocking on the door.   
"Grew up with chickens and stuff but sadly never on an actual farm" I laughed before we heard the door opening, an elderly woman standing there.  
"Hello, how can I help you?" She asked  
"Hello ma'am, I'm Agent Rose, this is Agent Speight, FBI, we were wondering if we could ask you some questions about a couple that came here a few days ago, they were looking at your home for a wedding venue"  
"Oh yes I remember them, such a lovely couple, terrible thing that happened, they seemed so happy" she told us as she stepped aside for us to enter.  
"Yes is it, so nothing seemed...Off about Jason while he was here? Nothing that would have raised any flags?" Gabriel asked while glancing around before his attention rested back on the woman, who seemed to blush under his gaze.  
'Welcome to the crowd' I thought.  
"No he seemed perfectly lovely, seemed very compliant with everything his soon-to-be wife wanted, and between you and me, boy did she want a lot" she told us.   
"Do you employ anyone ma'am?" I asked.  
"Oh yes, I have a chief,a butler, two maids, and two grounds keepers," she replied, her eyes never leaving Gabriel, even as he looked over at me.  
"And who all was here when Jason and Jamie was?" Gabriel asked her.  
"Everyone was" she told him.  
"Is everyone here now?" I asked  
"Yes of cour-actually no, one of the maids that worked then I had to let go"   
"Let go? How come?" Gabriel asked.  
"Well I caught the little hussie trying to steal some of my jewelry, they were my great grandmother's, priceless heirlooms" she explained.  
"You wouldn't happen to have employment papers would you? Or a name and description?" I asked  
"I don't have papers, but I can tell you her name was Delilah"  
'Probably a fake name' I thought  
"and she was about five foot seven, long red hair that she kept up in a bun, pale skin. She was quiet,kept to herself but I noticed her often trying to make advances towards both of the grounds keepers...didn't work for her of course"   
"How come?" Gabriel asked  
"Their both gay" she chuckled.  
"That will do it" I smiled  
"Well thank you for your time ma'am" Gabriel smiled.  
"If you think of anything else please contact the sheriff, she knows how to reach us" he added, charmingly, making the old woman grin like a teen.  
"Most certainly Agent" she replied watching as he headed towards the door. She stopped me when I went to move.  
"Are you two...You know?" She asked, stunning me for a moment.  
"Ah, no we are strictly-"  
"Well then, don't be afraid to send him my way dear" she replied with a wink, I let out an awkward laugh and nodded before heading over to the door. Once outside I couldn't help but laugh and shake my head while we headed to the car.   
"Care to share with the class sweetheart?" Gabe asked once we got in.  
"You are never to be left alone around old ladies" I chuckled.  
"Oh? Did I not play the part well?"   
"She asked me if we were together, and when I said no she told me not to be afraid to send you her way"   
"Sharing is caring" he laughed  
"No thank you" I replied with a small laugh.  
"No threesomes?" He chuckled.  
"Na I'm good, I don't like other people touching what's mine" I replied, glancing at him when I heard him inhale sharply. His wings seemingly wanted to stretch out but he held them down.   
"Never pegged you as the possessive type" even his laugh sounded forced right now.  
"Not possessive, like I wouldn't tell a guy what he could or couldn't do, I just draw the line at sharing him with someone else" I explained as we pulled up at the motel Dean had texted that he got two rooms at.   
"Can you honestly say you would be completely fine with sharing a girl with another guy?" I asked as I shut the car off.  
"Well I mean-" he started, wiggling his eyebrows, which only caused me to roll my eyes.  
"If you really loved her, like head over heels"  
"If she wanted to-"  
"Never mind what she wanted, would you be comfortable watching another man put his hands on the woman you love?"  
"No" he answered quickly, the gold color coming back to his eyes for a moment, before it was gone.  
"See, we all have that in us, that feeling of wanting someone that is yours, just yours-"  
"A mate" he answered quietly, almost as if he didn't mean to say it  
"Yeah, a mate...I bet all these women thought they had found theirs...They never would have thought they would get cheated on and later killed by the ones who supposedly loved them so much"   
"If they loved them so much, would they have fully given in to whatever influenced them?"   
"No, I guess they wouldn't have" I sighed.  
"This is why it's always us women who end up with a broken heart" I added while getting out of the car, missing the odd look Gabriel gave me. I knocked on the boy's room door, announcing myself, and waited only a few seconds before Sam opened the door.  
"So what were you two able to figure o-" I stopped when I noticed a young blonde girl sitting on the bed looking beyond done with the boys.  
"Ah Liz, Gabriel, this is Claire" Sam explained.  
"Ooooh this is Claire" Gabriel nodded, leaving me completely clueless aside from remembering that the boys mentioned her while talking to Jody.  
"Claire was working the case even though Jody told her not to" Dean replied while giving Claire a stern look.  
"Ok and what have you all figured out?" She asked, but all of us stayed quiet, unsure if we should share information with the young huntress.  
"How about this, tell us what you know and we'll tell you what we know" I stated.  
"Liz" Dean started.  
"She's a rebellious teen who is gonna work this case whether anyone likes it or not, at least this way she won't be running in blind" I explained, Sam and Dean shared a look, both not wanting to get Claire involved but knew I was right.  
"Well it seemed Larry wasn't too faithful either, said he needed something exciting in his life since his marriage had gotten stale" Sam started.   
"Did you talk to Peter Jones? He was Becky Davis's boyfriend, dude was a total creep" Claire added.  
"He didn't try to-"Dean started but Claire just rolled her eyes.  
"It wasn't anything I couldn't handle, trust me"  
"Ok so all of the men were unfaithful, that plays into my theory" I sighed, sitting next to Claire.  
"Theory?"Sam asked.  
"Sweetcheeks here pretty much hit the nail on the head before we even got to the police station. Theorizes these men weren't happy, subconsciously wanted a way out, and something influenced them to find a way out" Gabriel explained, biting into a chocolate bar he made appear, I had noticed he did that a lot. He handed both Claire and I one, at first she seemed hesitant but then took it with a nod.   
"So you think some supernatural babe is convincing these guys to kill the women they're with?" Dean asked.  
"Does it seem that far fetched?" I asked   
"Not compared to some other things we've faced.   
"And I think we may know what she looks like, if she's not some sort of shifter anyways." I stated before eating some of the chocolate.  
"The Madame of the mansion our lovely engaged couple were looking into, had recently fired a maid that had been working the day Jason was visiting. Said she was about five foot seven, red hair, and pale-Oh and kept flirting with the male employees" Gabriel told them.  
"Wait that sounds like the woman people said they saw Peter flirting with the night he killed Becky" Claire stated  
"Yeah it matches with what Jody just sent me too" Sam added while looking at his laptop.  
"The two from Donna, both had been unfaithful in the past, and both had witness accounts of them talking to an unknown red haired female the day and night before each of them murdered their wives."   
"So a chick who can influence guys, siren?" Claire asked.  
"That would fit," I nodded.  
"Not with what Jody just sent, this was found in Larry's house, I bet there is one in each of the houses" Sam stated spinning his laptop around to show us all.  
"Is that?" Claire stated.  
"A hex bag" Gabriel finished.  
"Man I hate witches" Dean sighed.  
"Should we call Rowena? Ask her if it's someone she knows?" Sam asked but Dean just shook his head.  
"At this point after what she's cause, I don't care if Rowena does know her, she has to be dealt with"  
"So how do we lure her out?" I asked  
"Well she goes after couples right? Where is there a lot of couples right now?"Dean asked  
"The fair is in town right now"Claire started  
"But more people show up at night"  
"Looks like we're going to the fair"Dean nodded, looking over at Sam who looked terrified.  
"Don't worry Sammy, I'm sure it's clown free" he chuckled, earning a bitch face from his brother. We each went our ways after that to prepare. Jody picked up Claire, stating she would meet us at the fair later. I went to the room the boys got me to take a quick shower and the boys seemed to have the same idea.

Once night fully fell we headed out to the fairgrounds, hoping we could find this witch fast and end the case before someone else got hurt. But once we got there Gabriel turned to me, a smirk on his lips before he proposed his question.  
"Why don't we up the ante? Try to lure her out ourselves while we're here?"   
"What did you have in mind?" I asked.  
"Let's make this a date"  
"A date?" I asked, quickly covering up my shock with a smirk of my own.  
"Yeah, she only goes after couples right? So let's act like a couple" he explained. And for some reason his explanation slightly hurt.  
'All for the case' my mind stated.   
"Yeah...Yeah sure that might help end this faster" I nodded, quickly stepping out of the car before Gabriel could read my expression. My emotions needed to get in check, quick, this whole week they had been in an uproar because of him and I still wasn't sure why.  
"Well you could have at least let me open the door for you" Gabriel joked, I forced a smile and shook my head.   
"You gotta be quicker if you wanna do that"   
We headed towards the ticket booth and into the slightly long line, there were already a bunch of couples here, all either holding hands or cuddling into each other. Again I felt a sting of sadness, must be nice to have someone like that-but was it really real? Or was at least one of them simply playing a part? I must have been focused on my own thoughts for too long because I soon felt a hand in mine before a voice spoke up.  
"Two please" I looked over at Gabriel as he handed the woman at the booth the money in exchange for our tickets. He thanked her and guided me through the gates, my eyes rested on our hands, how many years had it been since I simply held hands with someone? In this life simple things like that don't come often, and his hands were warm, far warmer than a humans, even if he didn't have giant wings, the heat alone would give him away. I watched his hand move, fingers turning to intertwine with mine before I heard him chuckle.   
"Is this ok?"  
"Huh?" I asked, looking up to meet his gaze, he gave me a soft smile, hand gently moving mine as if to gesture to what he was talking about.   
"O-oh yeah, yeah it's fine" I smiled before turning to look out at all the people.  
"So a red head" I stated.  
"Redhead" Gabriel confirmed before pulling me along.   
"I mean, while we're here" he said while gesturing to all of the game stalls.  
"Would be a shame to not have a little fun"  
"You know almost all of these things are rigged" I stated while looking at all the games, watching as so many people tested their skills in order to win prizes for their dates.  
"Well I'm sure I can even out any cheating" he replied with a wink as he led me to a game, this one was the one where you knock down the cans, the one where usually the cans are weighted and the ball is far too light to do anything.  
"Hello sir!" The overly eager carnie smiled at Gabriel.  
"Hey kiddo, so how does this work?" Gabriel asked, playing dumb.  
"Five dollars gets three tries, knock the top row off and get a small prize, the middle row gets a medium price and the bottom row gets a large prize." He explained as he took the money Gabriel handed him.  
"See anything you like sugarplum?" He asked, looking back at me.   
"Surprise me sweetheart" I smiled, earning a smile before he turned back to the game and threw the first two balls, acting like the game was kinda difficult, only knocking a few off the top row, before he knocked the entire stack down with the last ball.   
"Saved by the last one" The teenager smiled  
"What will it be sir?"  
"Hmmm, how about...that" Gabriel told him, pointing to one of the large stuffed animals, the teen got it down and handed it to him.  
"Thank you for playing!"   
Gabriel turned and handed me the prize...A giant stuffed wolf.  
"Why thank you sir" I smiled and took it from him before he reached down and took my hand again.  
"Why a wolf?" I asked, curious but having a feeling.  
"Well we did first meet on that Werewalker case" he told me, confirming my thoughts.  
"To commemorate our first meeting" I smiled down at the plush.  
"And when I first started falling for you" he added with a grin making me roll my eyes.  
"Whatever you say there Casanova" I smirked, forcing down the blush and feelings his words brought forth.  
"Come one let's play another game"  
"Oh but I thought they were all rigged" he smirked.  
"They are...But they're still fun" I said with a small smile as we walked towards the balloon dart game, this one was run by a not so happy middle aged man.  
"Five dollars gets you three darts, 1 dart wins a small prize, 2 darts a medium prize, and 3 a large prize" he droned on as I gave him the money.  
"See anything you like sweetheart?" I asked Gabriel, mimicking his earlier words with a smile, earning a chuckle from him as he leaned against the small counter beside me, he looked through all the prizes before his eyes landed back on mine.  
"Surprise me Sugar" I pulled my arm back and aimed, throwing the dart before a "pop" was heard once, twice, three times.   
"Remind me never to challenge you to a game of darts" he laughed.  
"How do you think I make my money at bars?" I laughed.  
"I figured men just threw money at you as a gift for being able to just lay their eyes on you" he spoke, stepping behind me and placing his hands on my hips, boy was he laying it on thick.  
'Just for the case' I had to remind myself as I felt my heart speed up.  
"So what will it be?" The man asked, clearly annoyed with us.  
"Oh, right, sorry" I laughed, looking up.  
"That one" I stated, watching as he pulled it down and handed it to me, Gabriel let go of me so I could turn and trade him the wolf plush for his plush, a yellow candy heart plush that simply read "sweetie".   
"Aw Sugarplum" he smiled.  
"Figured it fit since I called you that when we first met...And you eat candy like it's going out of style" I told him as he once again took my hand in his,laughing along with him.  
"I love it" he smiled, eyes meeting mine with such a softness that made me stop walking, he had never looked at me like that, not in all the times he almost insisted on eye contact. My gaze didn't break from his, even as my brain took notice of his wings stretching out, seemingly avoiding everyone who walked around us while he brought them closer, the extremely soft looking feathers almost grazing my arms before a voice broke our trance.   
"Hello my dears, would you like to play a round?" I looked behind me to see a nun, my eyes widening a bit at the sight, a nun at a carnival? Running a stand? My expression must have portrayed my thoughts because the nun let out a soft laugh before explaining.  
"We are taking donations for the church, you can play for free and still win a prize though if you'd like" she explained.  
"Oh!"  
"Just toss a ball into a cup and win a prize," she added.  
"Let's give it a shot" Gabriel nodded, the nun smiled and handed us both five balls, and we both found out that the game was a bit more difficult, and I realized that Gabriel wasn't using any of his abilities, it seems he kept things honest when it came to nuns. Soon I ran out of shots, and Gabriel was on his last one, I watched as he threw it and it bounced off of the edge of one cup before coming to rest inside another.  
"Congratulations!" The nun applauded, smiling at Gabriel before adding.  
"What would you like?"   
"I'll let this lovely lady pick something," he replied, smiling at me and earning a smile from the nun.  
"How about that?" I asked, pointing towards a small golden chain necklace that held a pair of gold wings, I would be lying if I said the winged being beside wasn't the reason for wanting the necklace, but I just wouldn't let him know that. Though I noticed his expression turn slightly shocked. The nun smiled and turned to grab the necklace, while I grabbed some money from my wallet. When she went to hand me the necklace she stopped upon noticing the money.  
"Oh my dear I couldn't" she stated, looking from the hundred dollar bill to me.  
"Please, I insist" I told her, but when she still didn't reach to take it.  
"I didn't go to church, but I was raised in the faith, bible teachings, rosary, watching Mother Angelica every night" I laughed.  
"We need people who fight against all the darkness" added with a smile, her face softened and a smile graced her lips.  
"Bless you my dear child, the church thanks you more than words can say"  
"Thank you sister, just doing my part" I told her, taking the necklace as she handed it to me. We walked away from the booth before Gabriel stopped.  
"Allow me?" He asked, motioning towards the necklace.  
"Oh, thank you" I smiled, taking the plushes and handing him the necklace, he walked behind me and gently placed it around my neck before clasping it.   
"So, what made you choose that?" He asked, and I had to quickly think of something. No one had yet mentioned his wings so I still figured it was forbidden to talk about.   
"I've always loved angel wing images, and I like gold so" I shrugged with a chuckle. He simply nodded, his expression almost…Disappointed, sad? Whatever it was I didn't like seeing it.   
"Here ya go, Sweetie" I smiled, handing him the heart, earning a small smile as he looked at it.  
"Come on" he stated, reaching for my hand and smiling more when my hand met him halfway. We made our way to the cotton candy vender, still looking around for a woman that fit our description.   
"So do we see anyone she would most likely go after?" He asked.  
"Almost everyone here" I noted, looking at all the couples.  
"We just have to look for couples with a man who has wandering eyes" I added.  
"Why do you think she goes after unfaithful men, easy targets?" He asked  
"That or she herself was screwed over by a guy"   
"So she's taking it out on any guy she can?"  
"Maybe she sees it as saving these women from suffering the same way she did"   
"A little extreme"   
"Says the man who made a frat kid believe he was abducted by aliens"  
"Dean-o told you about that? That was funny"  
"Funny, but extreme" I laughed  
"To each their own" he replied, sticking his tongue out before walking up to the vendor and buying the biggest bag of cotton candy.  
"So...Can I ask why this case almost seems personal to you?" Gabriel asked hesitantly while he held the now opened bag out to me. Sighing I reached in and grabbed some.  
"Like I said, it's a long boring stor-"  
"We hope you two are having better luck" Sam's voice rang out behind me, spinning around. I noticed Sam still looking around but Dean eating his own bag of cotton candy.  
"Want some?" He asked, holding the bag out. Opening my mouth to answer I heard a high pitched rumble come from beside me, one that was almost at a tone people wouldn't be able to hear, and after a moment I realized it was almost a sort of growl coming from...Gabriel?  
"Na I'm good, Gabriel got us some, thanks though" I smiled before reaching into the bag Gabriel was holding and grabbing some of the candy. Another high pitched noise met my ears, this one more of a pleased hum. Dean simply shrugged and kept eating.  
"No luck here, I haven't even seen a red head in this crowd" I told Sam.  
"Looks like you've had some luck" a female voice stated, looking over I noticed Claire and Jody. Claire looked down at the giant wolf before looking at me with a raised brow.  
"Gabe won it for me" I shrugged.  
"So you two just have a date in the middle of a case?" She asked with a smirk.  
"We are hoping it will draw her out" I told her, she nodded but the look on her face screamed "you sure about that?".  
"Well there are plenty of victims to choose from" Jody stated while we all looked around at the couples.  
"If only we knew who was willing to cheat" Sam sighed.  
"Tell me about it" I sighed as well, reaching over to grab more cotton candy...Only to grab nothing. I looked over and noticed Gabriel was no longer beside me, quickly looking around I noticed him walking behind the wall and stage that were set up for a magic show that was held earlier in the day.   
"Gabriel?" I spoke, loud enough to catch everyone's attention.  
"Where the hell is he going?" Dean asked before we all started walking towards where he went. We rounded the corner to see...Gabriel and a red headed woman kissing, his hands resting on her hips and hers on his shoulders. A flood of emotions washed over me, many that I never wanted to experience again.  
"Well it's about time you showed up" I stated, not even trying to hide the anger in my voice, I didn't know why I was feeling it so strongly, but I was, and it was annoying. I quickly tossed the wolf onto a nearby bench that I had noticed Gabriel left the heart and pulled out my gun, which luckily, held witch killing bullets. We watched as they slowly broke apart, before she turned to look at me.  
"You really have gone downhill with your tastes Gabriel, you had me, and now you're with some human hunter trash? Pity"   
"Wait...you two?" Sam asked  
"Were together, once upon a time yes, though Gabriel has always been the wild one of his family, never staying in place for too long, took me awhile to track him down"   
"Great, two exes in two weeks" I stated with an eye roll.  
"Which one was it?" She asked, turning in his arms so her back was against his chest, his arms still around her.  
"He had so many, I got rid of quite a few myself" she added  
"If he has such a long list why do you want to be with him?" I asked.  
"I could ask you the same thing" she snapped before looking over her shoulder at him.  
"He made me feel wanted" I didn't like the feeling that was burning in my chest, seemingly wanting to claw its way out as I watched them look at each other, I wanted her away, far away, and that feeling was very new to me.  
"But like I said, I've gotten rid of many of his exs already, a little human won't be so hard" she stated, throwing her hand up just as I felt my body being lifted and thrown backwards. I could hear the others yell beside me as they too were thrown, the wind rushed past as I felt a warmth wrap around my back, my body slamming into a steel pole but not feeling any of the impact, almost as if I had an airbag around me. I fell to the ground with a thud, my vision going blurry for a moment, I watched her drag Gabriel along as I tried to regain breath.  
"Should have expected that" Dean groaned before I felt someone help me up.  
"You ok?" Jody asked  
"Yeah I think so" I told her, taking a deep breath and looking around.  
"Where did they go?"   
"I saw them go that way" Claire pointed towards all the fun houses that sat at the very end of the fairgrounds.  
"Let's go," Dean called, already running forward, we all set off, stopping once we got to the funhouses, all three of them.  
"Sam you go with Jody and Claire, I'll take this one, Liz you take that one" Dean instructed, being met with no objections we all took off. I slowly stepped into the mirror maze, my gun at the ready.   
"I always hated these things" I sighed, using one hand to feel around for where I was supposed to go.  
"Poor little hunter" her voice rang out, echoing off of the mirrors.  
"You know what one of my powers are? I can see your past, what traumas have cut you and left scars"  
"That's nice, do you want a cookie?" I snapped.  
"Aww she acts brave, but is she really? Or does she just put up that front to cover the real truth?" I found myself in a large room that was completely encompassed in mirrors, and as I looked around I noticed her reflection in one, I quickly fired and watched as the glass broke to reveal nothing.  
"The real truth that she's just a prude" another mirror, another shot.  
"Ugly" another mirror, another shot.  
"Dimwitted" another mirror, another shot.  
"Pathetic excuse for a woman who will eventually die alone" another mirror, another shot, this time though, when it shattered it revealed an open door that led out into the woods that stood behind the fair. Bolting forward I quickly entered the woods, stopping once I got a little ways in, I listened for any sign of movement, my gun at the ready, I only had one bullet left. Just as I heard footsteps behind me I felt arms wrap around mine, pulling them back and restraining me. I tried to move but it felt like I was fighting against a boulder, looking back I was met with those honey eyes, now darker, like any trace of Gabriel was gone.  
"Gabe" I spoke, but he didn't respond.  
"Neat little trick huh? Something I have been perfecting, makes him do whatever I want"  
"Let him go" I spoke through gritted teeth.  
"Oh no can do little girl, see this one is the one that I'm not going to let away again. Now that I finally perfected the spell, he's mine forever"   
"The other men, they-"  
"Were they just test subjects? Yes, though they were highly useful test subjects. Had to start out with hex bags first, then the better I got, well.."  
"You ruined lives!"  
"Oh boo hoo, you of all people should know how fickle human men can be, don't give them what they want and they'll find it someplace else. Why do you think I like my men to be a bit more...Supernatural" she smiled, stopping her circling and halting beside me. She leaned over and started kissing Gabriel again, my anger beginning to bubble over once more, but it quickly turned into that familiar hurt when I realized-he was kissing her back. I turned my head, my eyes landing on my gun which lay at my feet.  
"Now Gabriel, be a good boy...Kill her" she stated, backing away, and I stumbled forward, landing on my hands and knees when Gabriel pushed me away. I turned around, gazing up at him as he slowly made his way forward, towering over me. His eyes never left mine, even as he kicked my gun, causing it to skid to a halt beside me. I could still hear her talking behind him, telling him to get it over with already, and I watched as he stopped at my feet.  
"Gabe...I don't wanna hurt you" I told him, slowly reaching for my gun, if nothing else I would shoot him in the shoulder, maybe that would break the spell, even if it would take my last bullet.  
"Get on with it!" She shouted.  
"Sweetie" I spoke, watching as a blue light took over his eyes for a moment before I noticed his wings stretch out when he stood taller, rolling his shoulders back.  
"Gabe?" I whispered, his eyes snapped back to mine, the honey color back to being golden instead of dark. He mouthed a word, and it took me a moment to realize what he was saying.  
One  
Two  
Three! He dove down as I lifted my gun and shot, watching as it hit the witch right between the eyes, she stumbled back, before slowly falling to the ground. I sighed, looking over at Gabriel who had landed on the ground next to me.  
"Nice shot," he said with a small smile.  
"Please tell me you weren't just playing along that whole time" I told him  
"No Sugarplum, I really wasn't in control of myself-I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked, sitting up and looking me over.  
"Na I'm fine, I was just wondering, because if you were, I was gonna shoot you in the foot" wide eyes met mine as I gave him an unimpressed look.  
"You wouldn't"  
"I would"  
"...do you have bullets?"  
"Be glad I don't" I replied, causing him to sigh and put his head on my shoulder.  
"So how many crazy exs am I gonna have to fight?" I asked while looking at the limp body.  
"You gonna fight my exs off me?" He asked, peeking up at me before letting out a slight laugh.  
"Hopefully no more"  
"Hopefully" I nodded just as I noticed the group running towards us.   
"What the hell happened?" Dean asked, looking between us and the body.  
"Gabriel was under the spell, I chased them out here, he broke free and I shot her" I shrugged, Gabriel lifting his head from my shoulder.  
"So what do we do now?" Claire asked, looking at the body.  
"We'll get rid of...this" Sam said motioning towards the body.  
"Claire, why don't you and Jody make sure no one heard any gunshots?" Dean said, the girls nodded and turned to leave, but not before Jody turned to me.  
"Thank you"  
"All in a day's work" I smiled back, taking Gabriel's hand as he helped me up.  
"Need help?" I asked the boys, gesturing towards the body.  
"We got it," Sam smiled.  
"You go enjoy the rest of the fair, we'll meet you back at the motel" Dean thumbed back towards the festivities.  
"You sure?"   
"Yeah, go on"  
"Ok, I'll see y'all back at the motel" I smiled, taking Gabriel's hand and walking back towards the fair.  
"Wait" he stopped before we got into the eyesight of the crowds, I watched as he disappeared and reappeared with the sound of his wings. He smiled as he handed me the wolf plush, holding onto the stuffed heart. I thanked him as I took it before he took my free hand and walked us into the crowd that seemed unknowing of what just happened not too far away.  
"So, what else do you want to do?" He asked, looking over at me. I thought for a moment, looking around at everything before my eyes landed on a certain ride.  
"The ferris wheel" I stated, watching as a smile graced his lips.  
"Your wish is my command" he replied, leading me towards the ride.  
"Let's not" I laughed, earning a raised brow from him.  
"You shouldn't be under anyone's command, you're your own person, you should do what you want to do" I told him while we waited in line.  
"Very well" he nodded  
"But I want to take you on to the ferris wheel" he added with a laugh, earning a laugh from me as well. We climbed into our cart and waited for the ride to start, looking over at the night sky while we waited.   
"So...can I ask you something?" He asked after a moment.  
"Bout what?" I asked, meeting his gaze.  
"The things Cassandra said, in the mirror room, and in the woods-about fickle men"  
"...Only if you tell me how come you and her split" I replied while we started to ascend.  
"She was right when she said I used to be the type that never stuck around long, we had a thing, for a while, but she got possessive"  
"Thought you liked possessive?" I smirked, referring to his reaction in the car earlier when I said I wouldn't share what was mine.  
"There are two types, the get off my man only I can touch him like that...can be hot...But she was the controlling type...like remember how you said you would never tell a guy what he could or couldn't do...she was that type"  
"Oh, the toxic kind"   
"Yeah, so I bolted"  
"I don't blame you for that"  
"So what about those things she said," he said after a moment.   
"A while back, about six years ago, three years after I started hunting, I met a guy. I had only slightly dated a few guys in my teens years, but here I was, twenty-one, and this guy came along...and at first seemed great. Remember how I said I wasn't "that kind of girl", that's because I'm waiting til I'm married to have sex...he didn't like that. What started out a good relationship turned into him getting angry when I wouldn't have sex with him...those things Cassandra said...Were things he would call me-Our relationship ended when I found out he cheated on me."   
"Between him, and my dad leaving my mom for a younger girl after twenty five years of marriage...I don't trust many guys" I told him, hugging the wolf tighter as I remembered everything, but that warm feeling I had felt for a second when I almost hit the pole earlier washed over me again, and I found myself turning to look at Gabriel before I even realized it.   
"No offence, but it sounds like you dated boys, not men" he smirked, referencing what I told him in the morgue on our first case.   
"I suppose your right" I laughed  
"If it means anything, your ex is a complete idiot, and if you want I can totally make him think he got abducted by aliens" he smirked  
"With slow dancing?" I asked, a smirk of my own.  
"Hells yeah! Maybe even to my heart will go on" he replied causing us both to laugh.  
"Can I ask you one more thing?" I asked.  
"Shoot sweetcheeks"   
"When she threw us, I didn't hit the pole as hard as I should have...You were fighting the spell even then weren't you?"  
"Yeah, when I saw her in the crowd I realized she was the witch we were looking for so I went to confront her, that's when she kissed me, and that's when the spell took hold, but I was fighting it the whole time"  
"Well thank you, for fighting"I told him, leaning against his shoulder.  
"Always Sugar" he stated, wrapping his arm around my shoulder as we both enjoyed the rest of the ride.


End file.
